1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide device and a fabrication method thereof and, more particularly, to an optical waveguide device which absorbs and removes optical reflection loss and radiation loss, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Related Art
Minimizing reflection loss in every optical communications device is important to improve means of the characteristics of the device. In particular, in a planar waveguide, pigtailing reflection loss is reduced by polishing or cutting cross-sections of both an optical waveguide device and an optical fiber array block at a predetermined angle. In the case of an optical waveguide device having a large curvature, interference due to radiation of an optical signal also can distort an optical signal of the device.
For example, in a planer waveguide device and an optical fiber array module, an optical fiber is connected via a junction to a portion of the device polished at a predetermined angle to reduce reflection loss. However, this method requires a careful attention to the fabrication method, and is expensive. In addition, it is not possible to use some planer waveguide devices because they can not be polished.